broken guitar
by Angelrosee 3
Summary: Lucy works as a barmaid in magnolia she works everyday and is secretly good at writing music playing guitar and singing... What happens when a band walks in to the bar looking for a another member... Will she qualify
1. first fanfic

**(A/N) this is my first fanfiction and im writing off a sketch I actually have no idea how this is going to turn out to be but ill try my best.**


	2. bar-maid

This place is killing my back. Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia I'm sure you've heard of me, my family's pretty well known I'm supposdly rich and all and its suppose to be great I get whatever I want. Well at least that's what everyone thinks but no they don't know anything its not great, its not fun, I don't get whatever I want, just no its nothing like that. It's quite the opposite, my mom died when I was a child and the family's has been devasted ever since. My dad stays in his office all the time, he even sleeps in there. I've been ignored by him since my mom died, I tried a few times to get him to talk to me but gave up after he yelled at me on my birthday, it's quite isolated around that huge house. It's been twelve years since my mom died, I'm 17 turning 18 next month. I work at a bar as a barmaid getting 8 dollars an hour, my family is isolated, my father is slowly killing himself inside out, yeah life is great... not.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"This place is crowded tonight" I say looking over the people here. This bar should only be able to fit about 100 to 150 people no more, but there's at least 200 people here which I didn't think was possible. I wonder why there's so many people, its weird, I wonder what's going on. Then the doors opened, damn it could it get anymore full, but this group looked weird, I tried shrug it off and keep serving drinks, but I kept glancing over there every few seconds. They started walking over here to the bar and I got a better look at them, they were all wearing sunglasses except for one who was just wearing a hat and a jacket and kept his head low, in fact they were all keeping their head low, all I could see was the color of their hair and what they were wearing. The one in the front who looked like a group leader had pink hair and was wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans, and converse, the 2 behind him on the left had piercings everywhere, he had black hair, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'rage' on it, the one on the right had bright blue hair, he was the one out of the group who wasn't wearing sunglasses instead wearing a hat, and a jacket, baby blue jeans, and a white t-shirt, then their was one standing next to the guy in the front he had dark blue hair, midnight colored shirt, and dark colored jeans.

They sat down on the bar chairs, still keeping their head down. "What do you want?" I asked the question quickly not even bothering manners. The one with the pink hair scoffed "Well that was quite rude i thought you would at least have some manners" I smirked "I dont get paid to be nice, I get paid to be here and hand you drinks, I dont care what you do after or in between the time i get the drinks so you either say what drinks you want or leave", Then the dark blue haired one spoke up saying a line of drinks I kept up quite well, but almost lost them a few times. "I'll be right back" I sighed and walked to the back to get the drinks

When I came back with a load of drinks in my hands they were deep in a conversation. I caught bits of it "she's not all over us does she even know who we are?" "I don't know even if she does I'm glad she hasn't asked for autographs she acts like were normal people" I spoke up "here you go guys" they jumped and smiled and they all said thanks "so who are you" I didn't really think about how straight forward or how weird that sentence sounded, nor did I care.

They all looked at me weird, but then sighed in relief, I guess it was good I didn't know their name they seemed glad, then once again the pink haired one spoke up "well my name is Natsu this is Gray" pointing next to him "Gajeel" pointing over grays head "and Jellal" pointing at the end of the table "were all part of a band called 'Fierce Fire'" then gray spoke his voice sounding in shock but at the same time not surprised "were surprised you don't know us most of people would be able to tell it was us by the color of our hair" I was surprised as I reconizged their name my jaw dropped noticing how stupid I was they were my favorite band I loved their music had every album. " wait really your 'Fierce Fire'" I was surprised, they were at my bar, sitting next to me, talking to me. "yes we really are" now I wasn't going to act like a fan girl or whatever I was going to talk to them regularly I didn't wanna act over obessed that would just be embarrassing.

I smiled hugely "yeah I know you guys your my favorite band, I love your music" That's when shock appeared on all their faces "wait you know us, like us, but your not like jumping all over for a auto-graph" Natsu said with obvious shock in his voice and it showed all over his face I thought it was cute and giggled "of course not what's the point of acting like a fan girl I'm just happy I got to see you and talk to you plus it would be embarrassing to me to jump all over you guys and start screaming your name" just then my friend/ manager Mira-jane yelled at me "hey Lucy how about you sing a song for all of us" the guys raised their eyebrows "no Mira I don't wanna sing I'm tired" I only said that because I didn't want to mess up on stage in front of these guys but I am actually tired since I work all the time "oh come on you need to lighten up the place a little more" then Gray spoke up "yeah why donIt you sing a song" then all the guys agreed nodding "yeah" I looked at Mira and sighed "fine" then Mira and the guys cheered I rolled my eyes and start walking behind the stage hoping I don't mess up.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I watched Lucy walk backstage, she surprised me. At first she talked to us rudely, not like i expected any manners it just surprised me that she didn't reconizge us right off the bat, Second she hears in on our conversation then asks us who we were, and it turns out were her favorite band, Third is once she figures out who we are she's not jumping and screaming our names out instead she just smiles huge and questions if were really there then says for her it would be embarrassing to be screaming like a fan girl and says she's just happy she got to see us and talk to us, fourth it turns out she sings here everyday I wanna hear her sing because the band has been looking for another singer and we've been all over and no one has sang good enough for us to even worry about I'm hoping she's good.

I see her walk on stage and have to keep my jaw from dropping, she's pretty she's wearing a black t-shirt, and baby blue short shorts that are designed to look torn, back converse and her hairs down not in the side pony tail she just was wearing, she had light makeup on not to much but enough for it to be noticeable. She looked nervous and from what Mira just told me she's never nervous, it must be cause were here, her eyes glance at us and then get stuck with mine I give her a smirk but with comforting eyes, she sees the smirk and glares and me but she relaxes seeing the comforting look in my eyes, yeah she was nervous cause we were here.

She walked closer to the mic and the DJ welcomed her soft voice then played through the mic "hey guys I'm happy to be here how about wonderland" apparently everyone knew the song because everyone cheered she smiled and then the music started playing and I was surprised by the style of music she was playing.

( **bold: Lucy ) **_(A/N the song is wonderland by Natilie Kills)_

**I'm not Snow White,  
but I'm lost in this forest.  
**

**I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
but I think the wolves have got me.**

**Don't want your Stilettos,  
I'm not, not Cinderella  
**

**I don't need a knight,  
so baby take off all your armor.**

**You be the beast,  
and I'll be the beauty beauty.**

**Who needs true love,  
as long as you love me truly.**

**I want it all,  
but I want ya more.  
**

**will you wake me up boy  
if I bite your poision apple?**

**I don't believe in fairy tales...  
I don't believe in fairy tales...  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me  
**

**Take me ta' wonderland,  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
wonderland, wonderland  
**

**When I lay my head down  
to go to sleep at night...  
**

**My dreams consist of things  
that'll make you wanna hide.  
**

**Don't let me in ya tower.  
Show me your magic powers.  
**

**I'm not afraid to face  
a little bit of danger, danger.  
**

**I want the love,  
the money and the perfect ending  
you want the same as I, I,  
****so stop pretending**

**I wanna show you how good we could be together  
I wanna love you through the night,  
we'll be a sweet diaster  
**

**I don't believe in fairy tales...  
I don't believe in fairy tales...  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me.  
**

******Take me ta' wonderland,  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
wonderland, wonderland**

******I don't believe in fairy tales...  
I don't believe in fairy tales...  
I don't believe in fairy tales,  
but I believe in you and me.**

**************Take me ta' wonderland,  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
take me ta' take me ta'  
take me ta' wonderland  
wonderland, wonderland**

The song ended and I was shocked, everybody cheered she smiled said goodnight to everyone and walked off stage and changed back into her orginal clothes, and I still am in shock i turn around toface the guys and they were quite surprised to "hey guys" i decided to speak up breaking the awkard silence between us the ice princess looked at the rest of us "shes a awesome singer and we've been looking for another one for about a month she may be the one were looking for" for once i agree with him and the other two nodded "but even if we want her to join we cant be sure she will how are we going to ask her? we cant just go up to her and ask her, we just met her plus i dont think she would be able to just leave this place behind for a band and were leaving tomorrow" i knew what that felt like and i wasnt sure she would just up and leave this place "we can bring in freed and talk it out and then we can ask he and she can chose weather or not she will we will give her till tomorrow to chose" we all nodded at that one then jellal called freed asking him to hurry down here

Lucy then came walking back to the bar slipping through and serving a few guys before coming back to us "so what did you guys think" she was nervous for our answer it was in her eyes but she tried to hide it "you were amazing" her eyes lightened up "really?" i chuckled that was a cute move "yeah" just then freed came walking in i told her to wait a minute she looked confused then she nodded slowly we all got up and walked to freed

"so guys why'd you call me here" he looked bored we all looked at Lucy nodding our heads to her "we think shes the one were looking for she has a amazing voice she really good we think she should join the band" freed thought for a few seconds leaving us anxisous "well if you guys are postive lets ask her to join the band" we all looked at each other in surprise we though we would have to convice him i guess he was getting tired of waiting for a new band member

We walked up to her she looked at us but before she could say somthing freed spoke up and asked if we could talk outside she nodded and followed us outside. Once we got outside she said something "whats going on" all of us looked at each other and back at her "we want you to join the band" her jaw dropped and stared at us in obvious shock

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I stared at them in shock my jaw dropped, they just asked me to join their band i was almst going to say yes but then i thought about it... i could leave my father without thinking twice about it its my friends that made me think twice i couldnt just leave erza juvia and levy i couldnt but then i got an idea "ill only join if you let my friends join cause i leave my house without a second thought but i cant just leave my friends" it was there turn to stare at me in shock then they looked at the guy with the green hair he nodded "you can have your friends join if they want to join but were leaving tomorrow so if you're going to come with you better be at the tour bus by 8 tomorrow night" i was smiling i was happy i was actually getting a chance to join the band and i know my friends will wanna join so i was excited, i dont know why but for some reason out of all of them i ran to natsu and gave him and hug i felt his body tense up and all the others were surprised as well and he hugged me back, for some reason i felt warm in his arms.

* * *

After we said goodbye and i walked home i knew i had alot to think about.

* * *

**A/N this took longer then I thought I didn't expect it to be this hard. oh well itll get easier right? R&R**

**I should have done this at the top **

**Disclamier : I do not own fairy tail or the songs **


	3. explaining

**Lucy's P.O.V**

That alarm, that fucking alarm DAMN IT, I slapped my hand on the alarm shutting it off I really didn't want to go to school, I snuggled my head into my pillow, maybe I can skip today.

Then I remember that I have to talk to the girls today, I couldn't believe that if we all agree that we could all be in a band by tonight, I was so excited. Then again I'm really lazy, so getting outta this bed today should be a challeagne but with the band in mind, I got up rather quickly.

After taking a quick shower, and getting dressed, I ran outta my room and outside ignoring the looks I was getting from the maids, because of course I never was in a hurry to get to school. Once I got half way there I slowed down and just started walking, hopefully I could catch the girls on the way there instead of waiting till lunch or after school.

I spotted Erza about 10 feet away, her scarlet hair standing out, I started running. Not paying attention and I bumped into her, "Lucy? you okay and why are you outta breath?" she looked at me worried, probably thinking something bad happened, I laughed in my head. Nope, nothing bad happening thats for sure.

"I have to talk to you guys about something and don't worry nothing bads happening" I smile "Okay how about we talk about it during lunch, could you give me a hint about what's this about?" she was curious, and I wanted to tell her right there but decided against it, rather to tell them all at once. "No, I'll tell you guys at lunch" she sighed "alright".

Once we got to school, and headed to first period I was glancing at the clock every second, I got yelled at to pay attention at least 5 times, per class.

Finally lunch time, I was now way to excited that the girls kept giving me weird glances and asking if I was okay which I replied simply that I'm fine and kept running to the lunch room. Once we got in the lunch room I called them all over at our table and we all sat down and they all, except Erza, gave me confused looks or worried looks.

"Okay, now you told me that you would tell us during lunch time, now what is it your so excited about?" Erza said looking at me with a bored, but at the same time curious look, too curious. "well you all know the band fierce fire right?" all of them nodded slowly, wondering what's going on now that I brung it up, "well they asked me to join the band" all of them were in shock "Lu-chan tell us what happened" saying all to curiously.

After I told them all of what happened, leaving out the part where I hugged Natsu which for some reason was still fresh in my mind I've been thinking about all day. They all have really excited looks on their faces, "so will you guys join the band with me?" levy and Juvia said yes immeditaly, "I'm not sure about this" I knew she would say that, in fact we all knew she would say that. "Oh come on Erza, this is big we may never get this chance again" I smiled as she sighed and said "okay I guess we'll go", "great but we have to pack and be by their tour bus before 8, that's when were leaving" They all nodded eagerly.

We got into a conversation about some other random stuff, before we had to go back to class, but we were all to eager to even pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying, but I couldn't stop thinking about that hug that I gave Natsu. Why did I hug him at all? He even hug'd me back, I felt warm in his arms, I couldn't shake the feeling. No Lucy stop thinking about that! mentally slapping myself.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry, that this chapter is short but as we go it should get easier for me I rewrote this chapter to many times and decided to just go with this R&R**

**Disclamier: I do not own fairy tail**


	4. PLZ READ

p style="text-align: center;"strongNOTICE! PLZ READ!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongFor those who have not read the other fanfic I started making I will only be able to post one or two chapters a week for each story but this weekend I will be going somewhere so I will not be able to write another chapter for this story till late saturday or sunday I know that I haven't made a chapter for this story in awhile but school also came up between this SO I'll try to update both storys SORRY FOR THE WAIT . AND THX FOR READING./strong/p 


	5. rush

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Once I got home, I dropped my bags on the couch. Again, ignoring looks that were similar from the ones this morning, running to my room bringing suitcases out of my closet, which I forgot were even there... Wait, why were they there?... Oh well I have better things to do, I stuffed a good amount of clothes, toothbrush and tooth paste, and other important stuff. I search to the back of closet and find my guitar, I stare at it for a second then I smile, slip it in its case and swing it around my back sticking some song books with it. Slipping on some flip-flops, shorts and a jacket, I wrote a small note saying what I was doing and that i had no idea when I would be back.

I check my phone, It's 7 and I gotta go, running out of my room I slip the note in her hand, "Ms. Lucy where are yo-" I was already gone before she finished her sentence, I seemed really excited, and I was but not as much as I seem, to be honest i think my friends are ten times more excited than I am, I giggle I wonder what Natsu is doing. I scold myself for thinking that, who cares what he does, but I couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I wonder where she is, I hope she's joining we need someone like her and I sorta like having her around, I wonder if sh- "hey flame brain what's with the blank face thinking about somebody? maybe Lucy?" Ice princess, what's he doing in my room "what no answer so you really are thinking about her" he snickered "No why would I be thinking of her I was just wondering why we even let you join the band or why you're in my room get out of my room ice monkey" He growled but decided to get out to avoid getting yelled at from somebody else in the bus.

Finally he left my room, I lay down and look at the ceiling, Is someone knocking on the door, wait maybe It's Lucy, I shake my head why do I keep thinking about her. I run outta my room and see Lucy and her friends sitting on the couch with gray and jellal there also, "there's Natsu, I was wondering where you were" Lucy said she was so cute, wait what?! I didn't really just think that right now. "I was just in my room thinking about something, Who are your friends?" I said trying to get the subject off me "oh that's right" her friend's giggled and the one with light blue hair gave her some kinda signal for something though I didn't catch on "well this is Levy, Erza, and Juvia" Pointing at each and every one of her friends, and then she glared at levy sending some kind of message back. Seriously what were they doing, I nodded " this is gajeel , jellal and ice princess" I smirked they looked at me weird gray growled " and I'm gray flame brain over there is the princess" I growled and we got in another fight.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Do they always fight like that" erza asked, I was to busy watching natsu, juvia was to busy watching gray, and levy was to busy watching us watching them with that smirk on her face which I knew was going to result in a girl talk later on... Wait a second I'm staring at natsu damn it I mentally slapped myself for the 5 hundredth time. Why do I keep staring at him? I don't like him, he is a little cu- WHAT AM I SAYING? he is not cute, he is not cute, he is not cute. Yes, he is Damn it no

"lucy why are you blushing" natsu asked, this just made me blush deeper, why do I keep having these moments in the last few days. All the girls were smirking "uh no reason, just um, I got to go somewhere for a meeting I'll be back uh later" I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door.

I rushed to a cafe that I know and sat down there and sighed. I order a coffee and rifted through my bag and pulled out a photo of me and my family. I looked at it for a while before I got up and left.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was short more of a filler because I haven't kept up with updating which I'm sorry for and I'll try my best to make my chapters longer and could you guys give me some ideas for the story that you think would be good :3 bye bye **

**R&R**


	6. trouble

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I had no idea someone was following me, when I walked out of the café. When I walked on to the tour bus Erza was looking at the boys with a bored expression, then Jellal walked in muttering something under his breath and her eyes lit up a little. Levy was reading a book, but looked frustrated hmmm, I walked up to levy and tapped her shoulder "what you thinking about" a light ping of pink appeared on her cheeks "just thinking about whats been going on lately" I knew better than that she had to be thinking about Gajeel she's been showing a little interest from my point of view and Levy was never good at hiding emotions so the embarrassment was shown quite clear on her face. Unlike her, I wouldn't normally tease her about this but I'm bored so why not a little fun. "Are you sure? Your face says otherwise, thinking about a certain someone." I smirked a little bit as her face turned a darker pink, she knew she was caught, but she was going to try to get out of talking about it. She was playing a me, I always do that when they tease me. "Uh, n-no what makes you think that, I told you I'm thinking about what's going on lately, you know crazy stuff" she averted her eyes and turned her head, all of a sudden the wall was an interesting thing to look at for her. The only difference between me and her trying to get out of talking about this stuff is the fact that I'm good at getting out of it, and she's really bad at it.

I decided to leave this one alone for now "Whatever you say, by the way have you seen Natsu anywhere" now that I was actually looking over the room Natsu wasn't here. Wait, what? Why would I care where he is? Why do I keep thinking about him? Levy raised her eyebrows then pointed down the hallway on the bus "I think he went down there" "Thanks"

I walked down the hallway looking in every room. Till, I finally saw him in the music room, I was going to say something but then I froze and turned away and rested on the wall right outside the door. He was kissing a girl, a girl who came from my school. In fact, this girl was one of my enemy's in the school, her name was Lisanna. At first, we were friends but then she left the school temporarily, and came back a year later, I tried to talk to her but she had changed, in a bad way. After trying to talk to her and getting in a few harmless fights along the way, I slowly ended up hating her, and gave up, Enemy's ever since. So, why was she here? and they were kissing so they must be dating. Great, my friend was dating my enemy, I mean I know I only knew him for a day, but he was still my friend.

My head was starting to hurt, now I needed a walk more then I did 2 hours ago, I sighed and walked down the hallway back to the main room, Levy looked at me with a weird look I smiled "I'm going on a walk" "again?" "yea" I grabbed my jacket since it was getting a bit cold outside, I only had a few hours before the tour bus left and It was getting dark didn't want to get kidnapped or raped or killed, or all of them, and this street was espically popualar with that stuff.

Walking out of the tour bus, I felt eyes on me, like someone was staring holes in me and looking inside me, I looked around looking for anything suspisouic even a little bit, and saw nothing not a single thing moved no wind or anything, which was more then suspisouc if you think about it, everything was still and silent, this was creeping me out. Maybe, It's just me I shrugged it off and kept walking, all of the sudden I felt alot colder then I did when I left the bus, actually how long have I been out here, how long have I been walking, where am I? I looked around, looking for any sign of where I was but then I started to become dizzy, I was freaking out whats going on? I started blackening out, my legs gave out and I fell my head hit the grass, Wait grass? Then I blacked out but not before I heard a faint yell, it sounded like 2 people and it sounded like they were yelling my name.

* * *

**A/N: Short? Yeah I know I need to get into the habit of writing longer chapters, but I haven't updated in two weeks no more then two weeks, 20 days almost 3 weeks, anyways I have no excuse for that except for the point that I'm lazy :( sorry thats no good excuse, yell at me all you want, but I'm not good with picking out songs for them to sing so if you guys could put some songs for me to use would be awesome, and maybe some tips for how to improve, besides longer chapters and updating more... I'm well aware of those two problems, Thanks **

**R&R**


End file.
